


Anti-Cure

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [60]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Card Games, Character Study, Corruption, Dimension Travel, Duelling, Fallen Angels, Female Antagonist, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Manipulation, Medical, Mind Control, Nurses & Nursing, POV Alternating, Parallel Universes, References to Drugs, School, Science Fiction, Terminal Illnesses, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The cure for a Duel Zombie apocalypse? Join Ayukawa Emi and the students of Duel Academia as their zombie allies.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663





	Anti-Cure

Anti-Cure

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

The cure for a Duel Zombie apocalypse? Join Ayukawa Emi and the students of Duel Academia as their zombie allies.

* * *

An angel is expelled sub-subterranean.

A dimension removed from the world once known, only phantoms’ light can scratch and pound on doors and through the roof panels to overwhelm her.

Fallen one, whose divine feathers are scraped off next to the survivors’ bonfires, now opens wings to find them grafted between zombified skin and sterile scalpel metal.

The oath to heal perverted into a hunger to harm by the possessed emperor.

Her ghoulish figure wrapped in full-body cast, independence a grasping yellow haze of shiver-activating drugs.

Bad reaction. Voices of students in her head asking, reminding, _Does she have a license to perform surgery? She’s just the school nurse!_

Judai-kun and Johan-kun drop into the infirmary. No way out. Not without Rei-chan.

Rei-chan changes for the worse behind me. To get her the medicine, you must line up for a Duel.

I thank you to lie still while I give you your dark cure.

It may seem brutal to take this sadistic potion. A suicide attack. Side effects include chained rage and temporary demonic strength. If algal burns creep up on you, consult a medical professional immediately.

Would you rather stay healthy, or should Sensei make a dark sick call?

The sickle won’t hurt. Won’t interfere.

I’d say drink plenty of water, except we’re in a desert. If only the school’s stores were more sharply equipped for outlasting the jaggedy wild.

Ayukawa-sensei’s careful combo. Her charitable strategy.

Anti-Cure, Reficul’s backward gift.


End file.
